Glory Box
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YB me dê uma razão... Hentai


**Disclaimer**

**- YYH não me pertence, mas já me sinto tão em casa arruinando a vida deles...**

**- Essa fic é hentai. Ou seja, tem cenas que meninos e meninas de pureza imaculada não deveriam ler... ou deviam sim, pra ver se aprendem alguma coisa!**

**-Betagem de June Briefs.**

* * *

**Glory Box**

-- Caixa de Glória --

_I'm so tired of playing_

_with this bow and arrow_

_estou tão cansada de brincar_

_com esse arco e flecha_

_give me a reason to love you_

_give me a reason to be a woman_

_me dê uma razão para amar você_

_me dê uma razão para ser uma mulher_

GloryBox / Portshead

Ele a encostou com força contra a parede fria, mordendo a parte baixa do pescoço.

Os cabelos azuis se soltavam do laço entre seus dedos, escorregando pela parede até seu braço, que segurava sua nuca com voluptuosa intenção.

Ela abriu os olhos, concentrando neles a sua respiração, e entreabriu a boca.

Aquela pergunta nunca saiu.

Ficou presa em algum lugar entre os dentes do detetive sobrenatural.

_-O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_-Antes você era mais espertinha, Botan! O que você acha? Eu vou vencer esse torneio!_

_-Yusuke Urameshi, seu casamento é na semana que vem!_

_-A Keiko vai entender..._

_-Acontece que ela já entendeu, Yusuke! Quantos anos mais você acha que ela vai esperar até você crescer! _

_-Eu já cresci, Botan. E eu vou ser o próximo rei do Makai._

As mãos desceram pelas coxas, invadindo a abertura suave do kimono. Os dedos se prendiam contra a pele, apertando-a até que suas pernas enlaçassem sua cintura.

Segurou-a no colo com as duas mãos, sentindo o pano correr livre para longe do corpo da guia. Beijou diversas vezes no rosto, até retomar a boca com mais sede e vontade.

As pernas se apertaram, o puxando quase que inocentemente.

Mas essa era uma palavras que eles não sabiam mais usar há muito tempo.

_-Droga, Yusuke... vamos lá, acorde... só mais essa vez... vamos, por favor..._

_-Rezando pra minha alma mais cedo, Botan? Você já tentou uma vez, devia saber que..._

_-Nunca mais me assuste assim!_

_-Eu não vou. Eu prometo, Botan._

Ela enlaçou os braços em volta do pescoço, respirando fundo sobre sua orelha.

Ele soltou um gemido seco, apertando suas pernas com exaspero.

Não demorou que terminasse de abrir o kimono, a fita que o prendia escorregando no ar até parar aos pés da madeira escura da porta.

Escondeu o rosto no peito dele, os cabelos revoltos e soltos às costas. Ele a puxou com maior segurança entre os braços e se espremeu contra ela na parede.

Como duas fitas de veludo, os corpos iam descendo até o chão.

_-E agora, o que vai fazer?_

_-Como assim? Vou continuar vivendo, oras._

_-Você não tem mais noiva. Não tem um emprego bom e decente – se é que ter aquele restaurante que você abre Kami-sabe-quando seja sequer um emprego. Você não terminou a escola, não tem futuro e nem sabe amarrar a droga desses sapatos direitos!_

_-Você está tentando me convencer a ir ao Reikai com você?_

_-Não, Yusuke... estou tentando fazer você ver que precisa dar um jeito na sua vida!_

_-Eu estou dando!_

_-É, e como?_

_-Olha, eu estou tendo uma tarde agradável com você. Acha que isso já não valeu a pena eu ter sobrevivido?_

_-Yusuke, estou falando sério!_

_-Eu também, Botan. Mas você adora estragar meu momento._

A camisa se soltou dos braços do moreno através dos dedos dela, que escorregavam em sua pele com ansiedade e maresia.

Tempo não era um problema.

Só a vontade contida.

Arqueou o corpo quando a mão dele a puxou para baixo de si, roubando um gemido. Os olhos se fecharam, a cabeça curvando levemente para trás enquanto ele roubava seu gosto entre os seios, descendo até tocar o tecido leve e íntimo.

Abriu o zíper dele, e logo a calça não estava mais à vista.

O rosado dos olhos tomou conta das bochechas num segundo irritante, que custava passar diante dos olhos castanhos.

Ele sorriu, e a incitou a um beijo.

Um beijo que desceu-lhe o ventre e contornando suas coxas entre suas mãos, foi bem-vindo ao gosto mais íntimo que tinha nela.

_-Yusuke! Ah, desculpe!_

_-Tudo bem._

_-São onze horas ainda, você já estava dormindo?_

_-As pessoas não costumam almoçar às quatro da tarde, sabia? Eu tive que começar a dormir cedo pra dar tempo de abri aquela joça e fazer... Botan?_

_-Estou orgulhosa de você._

_-Não fique. A culpa é sua._

_-Minha? Eu sabia que minha bronca daria certo!_

_-É, claro... eu faço qualquer coisa pra você parar de gritar no meu ouvido todo o dia a mesma ladainha!_

_-Yusuke, volta a dormir ou eu te dou uma remada mesmo você estando de cuecas!_

_-Você veio foi por nada, foi?_

_-Eu... é. Isso. Foi por nada. Só estava com saudade de gritar com você._

Ela gemia baixo, apertando os cabelos morenos entre as mãos.

A língua passou lenta entre os lábios, enquanto ele saboreava o gosto quente que ficara em sua boca. Olhou-a com curiosidade e desejo, roçando e entrelaçando suas pernas.

Ela sorriu, estendendo os braços como se soubesse exatamente como aceitar aquele convite.

Quando sentiu o peso do outro corpo, arranhou com força as costas dele, se espremendo contra o dono delas com mais intensidade. A boca molhava o pescoço, as mãos seguravam seus ombros e as pernas o prendiam em suas vontades.

O moreno deu-se por vencido, e segurando sua cintura, puxou-a um milímetro acima. Olhou para o sorriso sereno dela, e sorriu também.

Prendeu seus lábios nos dele, e num gemido rouco, a penetrou.

_-Você não quer que eu vá?_

_-Não! Quer dizer... você tem se divertir, Yusuke. Aproveitar sua vida humana. Parece uma festa legal, você tem que ir! Eu vou escolher sua camisa e..._

_-Botan, eu não vou se não quiser. A gente pode pegar outro filme, e ficar aqui batendo papo, como das outras vezes._

_-Não, não... você... é sua vida, Yusuke. Eu tenho mesmo umas coisas pra fazer no Reikai e tinha me esquecido! Que cabeça a minha, não é! Tenho que voltar voando!_

_-Botan, larga essa camisa. Vem comigo na festa._

_-Vai você, Yusuke. Eu... eu tenho mesmo que ir._

_-Ah não! Não está naquela fase 'eu não sou humana' de novo, está? Olha, Kurama vai estar lá também, são alguns amigos da faculdade dele..._

_-Você devia ir de azul. Meninas gostam de azul. Mas se bem que verde cai melhor em você..._

_-Você gostava de ir nas nossas festas, o que aconteceu?_

_-É, esquece o azul, verde fica bem melhor._

_-Chega, Botan. Eu não vou ficar brincando disso a vida inteira._

_-Eu... agora... eu tenho mesmo que voltar pro Reikai, Yusuke._

_-Eu to falando de nós dois, Botan._

_-Eu... eu... você tinha razão, sabe? Acho que estou naquela fase 'não sou humana' de novo..._

_-Botan! Botan! Desce desse remo e volta aqui! Botan!_

Ela subia e descia debaixo dele.

Suave, devagar, com cuidado, com dentes travados, a boca entreaberta, o peito sem fôlego, e menos suave, mais rápido, mais tato, mais pele entre os dedos, unhas entre os cabelos, ele se afundava nela como se ela fosse seu próprio mar, mais bravio, mais rápido, mais fundo...

Respiração afoita.

Pele molhada.

E um gemido alto e fino que ela deixava escapar vez outra em seus ouvidos.

Ele a penetrou com mais força, fechando os olhos.

Apertava seu quadril enquanto ela continuava a dançar sob ele, os lábios rosados dela num sorriso de malícia e gozo, jogando os cabelos azuis para trás das orelhas.

Então puxou com as mãos o pescoço dele, e subiu num movimento bruto seu próprio corpo, arrancando da boca que se encostava à sua um gemido mais fundo.

Ele respirou.

Levantou-se um pouco, avaliando o corpo nu e suado deitado embaixo do seu.

Ela prendeu o ar, e o fitou por um longo instante.

Yusuke sorriu, acariciando seu rosto.

E Botan finalmente perguntou.

_-Eu sei que você não queria que eu te encontrasse, Botan. Mas um dia você disse que eu não devia deixar uma mulher esperando a vida inteira até que eu crescesse. _

_-Você tem idéia de está no Reikai, não tem?_

_-Tenho._

_-E que Koenma vai querer te matar – de novo – se souber que você veio até aqui por um motivo tão bobo?_

_-Isso quem decide sou eu._

_-É melhor você ir, Yusuke._

_-Não sem você._

_-Por quê! Me dê um único motivo, Yusuke!_

E ele respondeu.

**OWARI**


End file.
